User blog:Oshbosh/Invader Zim vs Alien Hominid
Today, two aliens fight to the death. One incompotent, one silent. They are... Invader Zim: The "Irken Invader" determined to take over Earth Alien Hominid: The small yellow alien determined to get back home Who...Is...Deadliest?! Weapons Invader Zim Melee: Irken PAK (Features 4 spider legs that can be used as sharp weapons,laser cutters and a shield generator, levitation device and jetpack. If forcfilly removed, the Irken can only survive 10 minutes.) Mid Range: Plunger of Doom (Fires a small stun beam. It can also be used as a blunt weapon) Long Range: Laser Pistol Special: Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech (A giant mech with several artillary cannons and a "Doom Cannon". It can also turn invisible. However, it dosen't turn the pilot invisible.) Alien Hominid Melee: Teeth Mid Range: Hunting Knife Long Range: Ray Gun (Can shoot lasers, flame shots and acid shots) Special: Grenades X-Factors Intellect Invader Zim Alien Hominid 45 60 Neither has shown that much intelligiant, but Zim is completely dim-witted and a complete idiot. Hominid hasn't shown that much intellect, being that he dosen't speak. However, he has shown some signs of intellect Brutality Invader Zim Alien Hominid 85 85 Zim has shown to be very brutal and not very caring for others. Hominid has shown to be brutal when threatened. Speed 90 89 Zim's spped increases with the PAK having the 4 spider legs allows him to move very quickly. Hominid is fast as well but not as fast as Zim with the PAK. Agility 85 85 Both are extremely agile and can do plenty of jumping around. Expeiriance 70 85 Hominid has faced against Swat members and a clone of himself. Zim has faced against a preteen. Yeah, no contest. Voting Voting ends by January 10th. Vote must be 5 sentences or more and must of lot's of detail and good reasons. Votes with edges count as one vote. If your vote dosen't have detail, then it dosen't count. Get voting! Hint to the next battle The battle of the animal space pilots! One that is from an iconic game series, and one that screws up all the time. Battle Zim is in his base making plans for world domanation. He had recently got a Megadoomer to help take out Dib. Suddenly, Zim hears an explosion at his door, and looks to see Hominid pointing his Ray Gun. "You dare intrude into the lair of Zim?! You will die now!" Zim screams out loud. Zim pulls out is Laser Pistol and starts firing at Hominid. Hominid quickly dodges all of the shots and fires back with his Ray Gun. Both shooters miss their targets. Hominid then activates the Flame Round in his gun and shoots. Zim dodges and it hits a control panel and explodes. Zim takes out his Plunger of Doom, but Hominid activated his Acid Shot Bullet and shot the plunger, disintegrating it.Alien Hominid lashes out at Zim with his Hunting Knife, but Zim uses the PAK's spider legs and quickly stabs Hominids hand. Hominid moans in pain as he attempts to try and eat Zim but Zim runs off to the door where he keeps the Megadoomer. Unknowingly, Hominid was sneaking behind Zim and prepared to throw a grenade into the room but all of the sudden, Zim busts out in the Megadoomer mech. "You challenged Zim, and now you DIE!" Zim yelled. Zim continusly pressed the button to fire the artillary cannons all over the place and caused massive amounts of ceiling to fall. Aline attempted to get out, but was crushed by the rock. Zim saw that his opponent was dead. "Victory! Victory is mine! MINE!" Zim yelled. The proceeded to laugh maniacally. Winner: Zim Experts Opinion While Hominid was more intelligiance and experianced, Zim dominated in weapons (With the exception of long range) and his incompotence led him to deal massive amounts of destruction that the Alien couldn't compete with. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles